Foerver?
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: just a cute oneshot for my fav. couple inu and kags. kagomes tired of not knowing if inuyasha loves her or if he hates her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else , but can I have him please?

His white fuzzy puppy ears drooped she's not back yet . he leaned over the well and waited a few more minutes before growling something about stupid wench and takes to long. Before jumping into ancient well. A flash of blue surrounded him. He took a deep breath he was in Kagome's time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Eri, Yuka, and Ayume walked by the old well house. When they heard voices. " That's Kag's voice", Ayume said. They crept up to the well house and pressed their ears to the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile…….

He jumped out of the well. He almost fell back in because he hadn't expected her to be sitting there. " K-kagome?" " Hmmmm…? Oh hey." She looked up at him. There was so much emotion swirling around in her eyes that he forgot why he came there and sat down beside her. He sat down beside her and looked into her hazel eyes. " What's wrong?" she looked into his amber eyes. She looked away, "nothing". He growled, "Tell me!" "No". "Fine then wench we'll sit here 'till you tell me" he said crossing his arms in his usual stubborn manner. She sighed damn him and his stubborn ways. She turned away from him. " Inuyasha" she started. He could almost so the worry, fear, and sadness pouring off her. She fiddled with a lock of her raven hair. "Yes", he pressed. " Do you.. Uh.." she trailed off. " Do I what?", he asked softly. " Do you like me?" "No". She felt her heart break into a thousand tiny pieces like he had used the wind scar on heart. Something hard coiled in the pit of her stomach. " Oh", she said. Tears streaming down her cheeks.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile….

"what who does this guy think he is?", Eri exclaimed. "Shhhh…they'll hear you", Yuka said. They listened to hear what would happen next.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He wiped away her tears. " I don't like you, I love you". She gasped. A huge smile spread across her face. Her eyes twinkling with happiness and love she threw her arms around his neck. " you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that , I love you too I have for a long time now."

He smiled down at the woman in his arms, " I know I was just to stupid to realize that I love you more than anything else in the world…even more than kikyo." She looked up at him shocked at that last part. "Really?", she asked. "really", he told her. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, " and I love you more than anything else in both our worlds." He looked down at her a huge smile on his face, hunger in his eyes, he leaned down and pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss was innocently enough at first but it soon turned into a passionate battle of the tongues.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ayuma whispered to her friends, " I think we should go now". They nodded then got up and left.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

3 YEARS LATER…..

Inuyasha rolled over and smiled at the sleeping beauty beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him . he nuzzled her neck drinking in her scent . she giggled, " That tickles Inuyasha". She moved closer to him. " mommy, daddy!" the little 2-year-old hanyou said. They sat up. " What's wrong pup?", Inuyasha asked worriedly. "Big brother's crying.", sakura said. Kagome slipped outta the king size bed, " where is he sweetie?", she questioned. " His room". Kagome lost no time jumping up and heading towards her adopted son's room. " Shippo?" He looked up from his bed tears streaming down his face. Kagome walked over to his bed and held the 8 year old in her arms. Inuyasha walked in concern written all over his face. "what's wrong?". " I had another dream about him", they both knew at once that he was talking about naraka the evil hanyou they had killed 3 years ago almost right before kagome found out that she was going to have a baby. " H-he killed everyone I was so scared". Inuyasha blurted out something he knew he would regret later, " do you want to sleep with us tonight?".

" Really?", he asked a smile creeping onto his face. (a/n: ohhh.. who knew Inu would make such a good dad!) "feh, yeah". " me too daddy, me too!" said the little hanyou that was holding on to his leg. "you to pup, you too." The two kids shot off towards their bedroom. Kagome smiled at her beloved, " that was sweet.", she said walking over to him. He pulled her into his arms. He smirked, " the kid was crying". He sighed " I guess that little promise you made earlier will have to wait until tomorrow." She blushed, " yeah I suppose so". He sighed again, " hey it's your fault you invited them into our bed."

He leaned down to kiss her and paused right at her lips. " yeah well, they'll both be gone all day tomorrow", he said smirking. Then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

-THE END-

a/n: please r&r this is my first one shot so please tell me if it's any good. K thanks.


End file.
